Recuerdos de invierno
by Melancholic.Chain
Summary: Después de la caída de S.H.I.E.L.D & la aparente derrota a Hydra, quedó el Soldado del Invierno errante, con recuerdos difusos de su Yo real, necesita respuestas... & sólo una letal Viuda negra se las dará, pero también vendrán recuerdos de ambos... Recuerdos de invierno.


¡Hola hola! He vuelto pero con un fic en torno a estos dos, Natasha Romanoff & Bucky Barnes. Lo centré en el tiempo después de que S.H.I.E.L.D fuera destruido (Segunda Peli de Capitán América) No soy experta en todos los trasfondos de los comics, pero bien... Es un fanfic.

No lo hice sola, las partes que marqué como Natasha, soy yo. Bucky es un apreciado amigo mío que a mi parecer lo hizo... Excelente.

Sin más, espero que sea de su agrado.

* * *

><p><strong>.R<strong>ecuerdos de **I**nvierno**.**

•

.

.

**Natasha.  
><strong>Llevaba poco más de una hora al volante, y eso que iba a una velocidad considerable, la suficiente para que sólo un trazo negro del auto se perdiera en la carretera casi desolada ante la caída de la noche, su mirar estaba determinado al frente ¿Qué encontraría adelante? Esperaba llegar sin complicaciones, al menos se aseguró de investigar los puntos libres del camino antes de partir al punto de encuentro que le fue estipulado, sí… Curiosamente no había nombre de su "informante" sólo una alerta sobre información importante acerca de Hydra, por supuesto le interesaba, aunque bien sabía podría ser una trampa, podría ser más complicado de lo que suponía pero, el que no arriesga no gana, y si eso daría quizá un punto más hacía la humanidad, lo haría, todo con tal de enmendar al menos un poco todos los dígitos de sangre en su historial.

Tomó aire por entre sus casi rojizos labios y aceleró un poco más. Finalmente el destino fue alcanzado, tomó una vuelta a la derecha tal y como le fue indicado, ya no había camino de cemento sino tierra al internarse a terrenos baldíos, fue ahí que bajó la velocidad y afiló la mirada en todas direcciones, su corazón se aceleró un poco, debía ser precavida

- ¿Dónde estás?...

Susurró para si misma y tomó el celular de última o quizá mejor tecnología que la comercial y echó un vistazo al croquis, un punto rojo era el destino mientras que ella era un punto azul ya bastante cerca, por ello apagó el auto con bastante cautela, a partir de ahora debía dar pasos de plomo…  
>Guardó el celular en uno de sus bolsillos adosados a la cadera en aquel traje de cuero negro adherido a su figura y así salió del auto, adquiriendo una postura de defensa-ataque con arma en mano, lista para disparar si era necesario, hacía frío… Tanto que una estela de vapor salía de sus labios en cada respiro y exhalación, a aproximadamente 10 metros estaba una vieja estructura, parecía ser una base militar abandonada, totalmente blindada pero fácil de penetrar ahora pues estaba con varias partes destrozadas; así, avanzó lenta hacía la entrada de la base, acortando cada vez más la distancia, bien armada de pies a cabeza, después de todo era La viuda negra.<p>

**Bucky**

James confiaba en el pez gordo que puso en la mira de su cita para esa noche, en bandeja de oro ofrecería información sobre Hydra, de solo pensar en ello una sonrisa nacía en sus labios. Se encontraba en el punto más alto de una de las torres de observación que conformaban la estructura de aquella base militar abandonada y aún a través de la tormenta de nieve podía observar claramente todo a los 360 a su redonda, estaba en un perfecto "nido" cabría destacar que cualquier francotirador se sentiría en casa al estar allí.

Su ojo derecho estaba fijo en el visor del rifle con tres clicks de zoom al frente y a lo lejos pudo ver un vehículo que se acercaba, dejó un dedo en el gatillo a la espera de su aproximación y de no ser quién él espera, la muerte le aguardaría enseguida. Los segundos pasaron y entre las imagenes borrosas de la lejanía detalló el cabello flamante de quién sería su contacto para esa hora, definitivamente se trataba de la Viuda Negra.

Barnes dejó el rifle en su lugar y se dispondría a descender de la torre, aprovechó el exceso de ruido a causa de la naturaleza tormentosa para simplemente lanzarse al vacío de la torre y enterrar sus falanges de adamantino sobre la superficie metálica y descender de una manera poco sutil y bastante... ortodoxa. Caería perfectamente de pies y sin agregar más, caminó hasta la entrada del bounker militar.

Respiró profundo pues no sabía exactamente como iba a reaccionar la pelirroja ante el encuentro, el soldado empujó las dos puertas principales del complejo y estas cedieron de docil manera sin hacer demasiado esfuerzo, los portones se abrieron hacia la izquierda y hacia la derecha respectivamente aún su invitada estaría a una distancia considerable pero ella podría apreciar perfectamente la silueta oscura del soldado del invierno desde allí. Quizá y probablemente era así lo más destacable de su vestimenta era el brazo metálico con una estrella roja en el hombro, Barnes quedó viéndole fijamente acercarse y cuando lo consideró adecuado, retrocedió para esperarle dentro del complejo, de modo que sería solo cuestión de tiempo para entrar en contacto, al menos, el visual ya estaba hecho.

**Natasha.**

El paso sigiloso de su andar se vio abruptamente interrumpido al momento en que sus sentidos le alarmaron sobre el peligro, en especial el auditivo pues el sonido del metal rasgando se hizo audible en demasía, casi estremeciéndole la piel, cercenándole Literalmente hablando con tan estridente escándalo, retrocedió un poco, miró de derecha a izquierda y luego de vuelta, arriba, abajo ¡¿Dónde estaba?!... Sus cejas se fruncieron cual felino alterado, no era para menos, el frío se le olvidó de momento, sudó… Helado, pero sudó de mera incertidumbre y su arma se mantuvo en alto por cualquier situación mientras el viento le hacía bailar los cabellos de rojizo matiz.

De pronto las puertas de metal se abrieron de par en par, incluso pudo sentir una ventisca de viento golpearle el rostro en el momento, menuda fuerza con la que habían sido abiertas, hasta algunos fragmentos de éstas le pasaron por los costados hasta clavarse en la nieve tras ella, claro una vez más el sonido de aquello le hizo encoger los hombros, una nube de polvo parecía alzarse entre la separación que ella mantenía con la puerta, no lograba ver bien…

Entrecerró los ojos para afinarse la mirada y cuando el polvo cesó su corazón le dio un tumulto tan fuerte que incluso le revolvió el estómago… Se quedó helada, sin poder creer lo que sus jades orbes estaban viendo, era…

- Bucky Barnes…

Susurró y su voz se perdió en el viento, quedándose pegada a esa unión visual con los azulados orbes del Soldad del invierno, el arma le pesó más de la cuenta, todo había sido una trampa, una sucia mentira para llevarla ahí, lo sabía ¡Lo sabía! Pero ahora quedaba pensar en el siguiente paso a tomar: Salir viva de ahí, o al menos eso pensaba, incluso ya estaba trazando movimientos en su mente, opciones y demás pero… Él simplemente se daba la vuelta como si le estuviese invitando a entrar, era como tirar carne a la jaula de un león hambriento ¿Qué hacer? ¿Ir o no ir?... Aquello lo determinó una imagen en su mente: Steve Rogers, tal vez era un favor que le iba a cobrar más adelante.  
>Caminó con el arma de frente, si quería podría dispararle a la espalda pero, no lo hizo, no de momento, quería respuestas, razones, lo que fuera de él.<p>

- Parece que ustedes tienen un pésimo concepto de "cita" ¿Eh? Vivir congelados no los dejó actualizarse.

Añadió con el único afán de la distracción, como siempre, usando el sarcasmo sutil a las puertas de la muerte; mientras tanto miró el interior de la base, apenas algunas luces intermitentes iluminaban el abandonado lugar, tan "ameno".

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Qué buscas con esto Bucky Barnes? O ¿Tendría que decirte Soldado del invierno?

**Bucky**

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, inmediatamente arrugó sus cejas y aunque este gesto no podía ser muy visible, una batalla comenzaba a librarse en su mente. ¿Rogers?... Claro, Steve. Asintió un par de veces ante sus comentarios y su voz que, rasgada desde la garganta se expulsó lo suficientemente fuerte para que fuese audible ante la poca distancia que ahora les separaba.

- Algo me dice que Steve y yo compartíamos algunos intereses.

No quería subestimarla pero le hizo entender que al menos, su intención no era hostil, por ahora no. De modo que el lenguaje corporal del americano era bastante tranquilo, sus brazos estaban relajados a los costados, y no tenía armas, al menos no en las manos.

- ¿Te importaría bajar el arma?, te vi llegar, de quererte muerta ni siquiera habrías bajado del auto.

Barnes tomó una caja que parecía tener municiones viejas pero era suficientemente rigida para sentarse, la levantó con su brazo de adamantino como si se tratase de una pluma, la dejó sobre la tierra y con un golpe del puño la deslizó hacia ella, ésta se deslizó hasta los pies ajenos y frenó todo muy bien calculado él tomó otra caja y se sentó.

- Sientate.

**Natasha.**

Al escucharlo mencionar a Steve Rogers se extrañó en demasía, sabía perfectamente la historia entera de Barnes, antes de entregarle el expediente a Steve, ella tomó copias de este y se informó por completo, cerca estaba de saber incluso su color favorito Claro.

Alzó una de sus rojizas cejas e hizo un gesto sorprendido acompañado de una inconforme sonrisa cuando él le pidió bajar el arma y le habló de haberla visto llegar

- Ah, gracias por la clemencia.

Espetó con sorna, bastante arriesgada.. Y bajó por fin el arma, poco a poco, lentamente casi sin querer hacerlo pero eran sus reglas, y de momento, sólo de momento iba a seguirlas. De pronto pudo admirar la terrible fuerza del soldado, sería capaz de triturar su garganta de quererlo... Aquella caja metálica llegó a sus pies, sin tocarle siquiera y ante ello arrugó la nariz pero bien, procedió a sentarse, vaya "reunión"

- Y entonces, ibas a decirme que es lo querías ¿Por qué no estás atacando? ¿Son las órdenes de alguien?

No le iba a. decir nada sobre la "caída" de S.H.I.E.L.D, tampoco sobre Hydra, no de momento, debía cerciorarse de que era lo que él quería pues hasta ese momento el Soldado del invierno estaba en calidad de: Desaparecido.

- ¿Conoces a Steve Rogers? ¿Qué es lo qué crees que te une a él?

**Bucky**

Barnes se limitó a guardar silencio y sin agregar mucho más, se sentó en la caja que estaba frente a él, quedando así cara a cara con la Viuda Negra, de quien podía jactarse decir tener recuerdos ligeramente "frescos", ¿por qué?, ¿por qué de ella sí y del tal Steve no?.

- Yo esperaba que tú respondieras eso, el recordar que te han borrado los recuerdos es un hecho bastante irónico. - Arremangó la manga derecha de su traje y vio la hora en un reloj digital, negó un par de veces con el rostro yvolvió a mirarle.

-Más vale que entablemos ahora la conversación, en un rato vamos a ser bruscamente interrumpidos.

**Natasha**

Había pocas maneras de acorralar a la Viuda negra, pero sin duda alguna la más letal era removerle el pasado, él hablaba de remover recuerdos y enseguida a su mente venía esa silla conectada a una máquina para borrar la mente, misma a la que ella fue sometida en aquel cataclismo soviético... Junto a él, tenía vagos recuerdos, mismos que se calló siempre pero en su expediente ante S.H.I.E.L.D estaba perpetuado ese evento de su vida.

Bajó la mirada, titubeando, sí, estaba tensa ahora, sus expresiones faciales lo detonaban claramente, labios tiritando, sus parpados entrecerrados y su nariz arrugandose al forzarse a no sucumbir, la prioridad era otra, ya luego habría momento de hablar de "ellos" o al menos eso pensó.

- ¿Qué quieres saber? Supongo que sabes que Shield te está buscando ¿No es así?

Mera mentira, no había shield... Pero quería ver que obtenía ahí,cara a cara con quien fuera su amante por cuestiones hilarantes de la vida y del poder de mentes siniestras al remover su voluntad hace años. Volvió a verle, ésta vez con más humanidad, con un lenguaje visual, buscando más allá de esos helados ojos azules.

- Hydra te utilizó una vez caíste en combate hace... Bastantes años, caíste desde muy alto al salvar a Steve ¿Cap? ¿Capitán américa, te suena? -Tomó aire y prosiguió.

- En fin, te dieron por muerto pero la única verdad es que fuiste sometido a un experimento, borraron tus recuerdos, todos y cada uno de ellos... Implantaron ese brazo y te mandaron a matar a tu propio amigo, sí, tu amigo, Steve Rogers fue amigo tuyo desde la infancia ¿Sabes por qué estás vivo? -Alzó un poco más la voz, con cierta fiereza al hablar.

- Porqué él no quiso matarte, él trató de protegerte hasta el final ¿Sorprendente no? Tal vez no era lo que esperabas, pero es todo lo que sé, o más bien todo lo que puedo decirte por ahora.

Se levantó de la caja metálica de un salto, quedando la diferencia de alturas presente entre ambos, sólo de esa manera, de pie él era bastante superior a ella; le miró desde arriba en silencio, seria, bastante seria en realidad.

- Tú no eres un hombre malo Bucky, las circunstancias han sido injustas, sólo eso.

Inquirió con un tono más suave, después de todo era verdad... Él sólo había sido víctima de Hydra.

- Pero bien... Ya he hablado, ahora ¿Nos sacas de aquí? No sé que es lo que va a suceder o quien vendrá, pero te aseguro que prefiero no saberlo.

**Bucky**

El agente Barnes tenía la mente bastante sensible, cualquier tipo de palabras que lo proyectaran al pasado podía hacerlo perturbar bastante, su respiración comenzó a agitarse según el asedio de palabras de la Viuda pero se quedó sentado sin decir nada, simplemente empapandose de información que al fin y al cabo le sería de muchísima utilidad para recordar correcta y concretamente las cosas.

- Steve...

Imagenes pasaron por su cabeza y se reflejaron ante sus ojos, también asaltó a su memoria algunas imágenes de la Viuda, aquella con la que habla ahora pero en unas circunstancias muchísimo más... intimas, ¿quién fue ella en su vida?, los ojos del Soldado se abrían de abrupta manera al ingresar a un nuevo banco de datos de su memoria, al menos, el nombre de Natasha Romanoff se le hizo más claro y más fresco.

- Claro, Natasha...

La mirada del americano no se acercaba a ser severa, estaba simplemente confundido, atacado por proyecciones hacia el pasado e idas y venidas en su memoria, sin embargo, la mujer que tenía el frente era un salvavidas en el mar de la amnesia, se empezó a dar cuenta de que con un poco de ayuda podría recordar todo. Entonces, volvió a ver la hora en el reloj, bufó con notoria molestia y se levantó de la caja. - Van a derrumbar este sitio, usar un transporte terrestre ahorita sería un suicidio, sigueme.

- Le dio la espalda y caminó por el complejo de metal sin observarle, al fondo de la plataforma había una puerta de metal conectada al piso, abrió la misma y volteó para verle y dictar las instrucciones.

- Hay un pasillo abajo que nos conduce a otro complejo similar a este, no está demasiado lejos de aquí, allá podemos tomar una avioneta que nos saque de este lugar, es la mejor opción... por ahora.

Y al decir aquello, el agente se lanzó hacia abajo.

**Natasha.**

En el momento que él le llamó por su nombre sintió un agudo punzón en su pecho, sus piernas casi flaquearon pero... Tuvo la fuerza para mantenerse en pie aunque esa voz pronunciando su nombre le trajera los recuerdos de ese pasado que noche tras noche fue alojando en lo más recóndito para no aflorarse a sentimentalismos, no era lo indicado, pero ahora, todo se volcaba como una fuerte ola dispuesta a destruirla por dentro ¿Sería que él recordaba algo de ella? ¿Llegaría ese momento que ella...misma vivió experimentando lucidez? …

Tomó aire por entre sus labios, los humectó un tanto y al ver que él se ponía en pie se sintió pequeña, y no sólo de estatura, sino bastante expuesta, pero retomó seriedad al escuchar lo que pasaría con esa vieja base militar, guardó su arma en el cinturón de cuero sobre sus caderas y sin demora caminó detrás suyo, su camioneta no era opción, no tenía otra que dejarla "morir" ahí

- Oh, está bien, tú mandas. -Añadió de nuevo con el peculiar sonsonete burlesco que usaba de vez en cuando y lo vio desaparecer al lanzarse; echó una última mirada a la base y sin más miró hacía abajo, estaba alto pero ella poseía piernas fuertes, sería sencillo

- Suerte que no traje tacones hoy. -Un sarcasmo suave, y al final se lanzó por igual a un futuro incierto en una nueva aventura con él por ironías de la vida.

* * *

><p>• Y<em>o no hablo de venganzas ni perdones, el olvido es la única venganza y el único perdón.<em>

Jorge Luis Borges

* * *

><p>•<p>

.

& bien... ¿Les gustó? ¿Sí, no? Si llegaste hasta acá ¿Dejas un review?

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
